Destiny 2: Alternate Storyline (rewrite)
by KingsFall7
Summary: What if the instead of the Cabal invading the Last City. But the Concordat. Note: most of the stuff is not in the Destiny or Destiny 2 storyline.
1. Prologue

**I got this idea from the Dawning Event- you know hidden present with the sparrow inside- that got me thinking 'what if the Concordat made a return in Destiny 2'. Not a bad idea, I might say. And this has my version of the Destiny 1 storyline.**

For three years, one Guardian- a Titan- and his Fireteam- a Hunter and a Warlock- have made more of a difference than any other Guardian in history. Their names were Excalibur (the Human Titan and leader of the team), Raya (the Awoken Hunter and scout), and Sov-8 (the Exo Warlock of and hacker expert) together they formed Fireteam Olympus. Excalibur was resurrected almost four years ago, and has done much in that time. He Became the Kell of four Fallen Houses, the House of Winter (by killing Draskis on Venus), House of Exile (by helping them fight the Hive on the Moon), House of Wolves (by helping find safe refuge in the Last City), and the House of Devils (by killing Akiss, the Archon Prime in the Cosmodrome, on Earth). He even forged an alliance with the Cabal Empire behind and join the Guardians. Raya was first resurrected just before the Battle of the Twilight Gap and became Excalibur's girlfriend after the destruction of the Black Gardens Heart. She was an expert sniper and scout. And Sov-8 has been around since the Battle of Six Fronts, and was a shilled decoder- he even cracked the Sleeper Simulent and Outbreak Prime codes. He was also the one who killed Crota and Oryx in both raids.

They met on Venus, when the Exo Stranger called them all to the Ishtar Academy. And since then they were inseparable. Excalibur was different from almost all Guardians, he actually studied the Darkness and learned how to make weapons from it (like the Touch of Malice and the Necromanism), he also studied his enemy.

When Fireteam Olympus was on the quest to forge their own Gjallahorns (during the mission "Honor the Past" sorry if I got the name wrong), they found a Redjack frame- Shaxx's personal battalion of combat frames- in a cage, at Bannerfall. Once they freed Dalthia- 99-40, got the data and components to build their launchers, they were attacked by two Hawks worth of combat frames and a Veteran Titan, claiming they've went rogue. Hearing this they headed back to the Iron Temple, where Tyra Karn and Sov decripted the data hidden inside Dalthia, what they found shocked them. The Speaker had committed unholy acts of murder and Genocide against Outsiders, for not submitting to his authority (Outsiders were people who didn't answer to the Consenses, Factions, or the Speaker). There are also records that date back to before the City Age, in the end they came to a conclusion- the Speaker is a Warlord. Centuries ago the Iron Lords fought the Risen Warlords, and it is revealed that their "leader" was one of them (makes sense when you think about it). The people had to know the truth, so they broke into the City News Center (CNC) and broadcast the files across the whole solar system.

It was pure chaos, Dead Orbit declared itself independent of the Consenses, the alliances with the Cabal and the Awoken were ended, the Vanguard took as many civilians as they could and scattered across the System, and the Iron Revolution had begun. A war between the New Iron Lords and the Speaker, winner will determine the fate of humanity, if not the fate of Sol (the solar system).

The Iron Lords had an advantage the Speaker didn't not have: allies. Lord Shaxx and many other Guardians that fled the City, joined their revolution, not to mention Excalibur ruled over most of the Eliskni, by combining the four houses in one massive house (the House of Dusk), then there was Cult of Osiris and the Sunbreaker Titan Order- which Excalibur secretly joined- who been against the Speaker for as long as anyone could remember. The war was on.

The Last City was turned into a fortress, the Speaker had the loyalty of Zavala and some Guardians- believing that humanity needed the Speaker. THe Speaker also had another weapon in his arsenal- SIVA- the City foundries managed to find a way to control it. The citizens were being held against their will and anyone who resisted were killed. The Iron Lords had completed multiple successful operations against against the Speaker the past year, with little to no defeats. It was only a matter of time before they would attack the City and bring the Speaker to justice.


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**The Tower, Last City, Earth**

Lord Shaxx walked into the command center, wondering what's going. The Tower was on high alert," Arcite. Why are we on alert?" he asked, the former combat frame turned and answered," confirmation: skyline defenses, senors, and commutations are offline. Theory: Irons Lords might be responsible" Shaxx looked out the window "maybe its just the storm," he said to himself "maybe. What do the sat feeds tell us?" Arcite looked at his pad "nothing" Shaxx knew the tone in his wasn't good," what do mean nothing?" "there is no satellite feed" the Titan looked out the window again to see a giant Monarch-class battlecruiser emerge from the clouds. Monarchs were the biggest warships humanity ever built in the Golden Age. "BATTLE STATIONS!" he ordered as missiles flew toward the Tower, Shaxx ran to get away as the command center went up in flames. Multiple jumpships emerged from the hangers on the battlecruiser- all armed for war- as the ship approached the City, a machine slowly flew toward the Traveler, opening up. The Concordat have returned.

The "Silence of A'aron" (a ship you get from completing the Kings Fall Raid) flew toward the Last City. In order to keep tabs on their enemy, Shiro-4- a former Vanguard scout- was sent to keep an eye on the City. But he just suddenly stopped communicating with the Iron Temple- their base of operations, they hopped he wasn't killed so Fireteam Olympus went to investigate,"this is Fireteam Olympus to Shiro-4, come in Shiro" Excalibur said over the coms but there was nothing but static, then his Ghost spoke,"nothing. Do you think the Speaker found him?" "lets hope not" as the ship entered the clouds that concealed the City, they what was going on, the City was under attack. Raya departed to look for Shiro, while the others flew to the Tower. Excalibur transmated out of the ship while Sov will give them a birds eye view," the… the… the Tower, its destroyed" Ghost said in shock, then two soldiers in green armor burst through the already damaged wall. But the Guardian countered with his Steel Medulla pulse rifle and shot and killed them, then he looked at their armor and recognized the symbol… the Concordat. The Concordat have been in exile for over two centuries, now they've returned. Excalibur made his way through the halls, killing more Concordat soldiers, when he came up on a door. When it opened, three Redjacks were on the other side and aimed their autorifles at him, but he countered with his Genesis Chain autorifle. The Hall of Guardians was destroyed and the door to Shaxx's armory was open, most of the racks were empty, he hurried to the Hanger.

Once he got to the Hanger, did Excalibur see the full existent of this invasion. There was fighting in the air and in the streets, the City was in chaos. Then he saw more Concordat's and Redjacks fighting, so he took them out, then hurried to the Plaza. There was where the real action was going down, Lord Shaxx was fending off multiple squads, alone. If anyone had answers, it would be him, so Excalibur decided to help him,"Excalibur. Didn't expect you to be here, helping me" Shaxx said confused," don't get used to it. What's going on here?" "we have evac shuttles full of civilians past the gate, and I'm giving them tie to escape" that was a lie, the truth was he keeping the Concordat at bay so the Speaker could escape, but Excalibur didn't know that. The two of them fought three waves of enemies, then Shaxx's com went off," Lord Shaxx. The Speaker is away. I repeat, the Speaker is away" "what… the Speaker!" Excalibur yelled "forgive me Titan" then Shaxx transmated away "son of a…" Excalibur finished off the incoming soldiers, then made his way to the North Tower, there he rendezvoused with the Silence of A'aron and they flew toward the "Conqueror" (the Monarch- class ship). They couldn't leave the City, until the guns on that monster were taken out- otherwise they'll be blown out of the sky. He transmated onto the ship and fought his way to the missile bay and detonated all of them, causing damage to the ship. "Excalibur to Sov-8, missiles are dealt with. Meet us for a pick up" there was only static, "Sov do you come in? Sov?!" Excalibur and his Ghost made to one of the air locks to see that the battle was almost over, with the Concordat winning," where do you think Sov is?" "Dead" said a voice coming from behind them. An old mane with cybernetic components on his body, and tubes coming out of his neck, being followed by two heavily armored Concordat soldiers," welcome to a world, without Light" Excalibur saw the Traveler be enveloped by an orange light. He suddenly felt weaker," Excalibur. Somethings wrong" Ghost said before dropping to the floor, the Guardian was-literally- on his knees. Then one of the soldiers kicked him on his back and aimed his rifle at him," No! I want them both alive" "yes sir." both of the soldiers said as they carried the Guardian and his Ghost into the ship.

The Last City was just one place the Concordat attacked. Guardians and civilians who secretly served the Concordat have taken over all the outposts in the System, those Guardians- whether they were with the Speaker or not- were killed or being hunted down. The Concordat have infiltrated not only the City, the Factions, and the Guardians, but every powerful group in Sol. The Iron Lords, Sunbreakers, even the Cult of Osiris, and all were slaughtered.

Today Humanity knew its greatest enemy yet… the Concordat.

 **This was just the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

Many Risen saw a vision of a bird flying toward a giant "shard" of some kind. But didn't knoow what it meant.

 **Iron** **Temple**

Raya was on her way back to the Iron Temple with Shiro's body and bad news, little did she know, she was being tracked by the Concordat. Half way through the trip she instantly weak, as if the Light was gone. When she got back to the temple, the whole place was on high alert. They had enemy ships incoming. Lord Saladin, Zavala, and the rest of the Iron Lords held off the attackers, while Raya and another Iron Lord- Wretch- got the civilians to safety. Wretch was the most unique Risen of all, he was Eliskni, he was a Warlock. When he was first revived, he was shunned by the Fallen and hunted by Guardians. But when Excalibur found the Dreg, he welcomed Wretch with open arms. They managed to get the none-Risen to safety, but everyone else was died with the Iron Temple.

 **The Conqueror, Last City, Earth**

two days after the attack

The Light was gone, the Tower and City were in ruin, and the Concordat were over the whole solar system, they have infiltrated the City ranks. From citizens to Guardians, the Concordat had followers in all of them, even in the Cult of Osiris and they slaughtered them all. The only power groups they haven't infiltrated are the Awoken people and government, and the Nine (the most mysterious of them all. Right now however, Excalibur was in a cell, with out his armor and weapons, on board the Conqueror (the Monarch-class ship), and could barely stand. Then Stone- leader of the Concordat, a Guardian, and once close firend of Excalibur- came up to his cell,"well. I have heard of your rebellion, but I thought they were just rumors. And yet hear you are" Excalibur just glared at him. "Right, I'll just get to the point. You and I are not so different, both want to over throw the Speaker. So you could join me or you could remain this cell for the rest of your days, and seeing how your mortal now. I'll be back later" then he left. Hours pass, then Excalibur heard something coming from the vents, then the vent opened and Ghost came out," Ghost. Be quiet" he whispered, then he hacked the cell doors systems, and opened the door. When the guard noticed, he aimed his gun at them, but had his neck snapped. Then Excalibur took the guards armor and weapons and left to find a way off this ship, then Ghost spoke" Excalibur, there's another Guardian being held prisoner on board" "where?" "Lyzanders courtiers, I've marked the coordinates" and the he hurried. When they reached Lyzanders courtiers, he found that the prisoner was Sov who was strung up like some kind of trophy, Ghost unlocked the binds and Excalibur caught him. Sov-8 had lost half his face, his armor was damaged, and he was leaking coolant, he needed help, fast.

Excalibur carried his friend to one of the Conqueror's hangers, where they stole a Kestrel-class ship, and escaped.

 **EDZ (European Dead Zone), Earth**

one week after the attack

Excalibur crashed the ship he stole from the Concordat somewhere in EDZ, this was one of the few places Guardians weren't aloud in, because of the massive reading of Dark energy hear. Then the Titan woke up hearing a voice," well. What do we have hear? A Risen out in the Dead Zone, things must worse than I thought" the man helped Excalibur up," you're not with the Concordat, are you?" "No I'm not" then Excalibur looked at his friend," listen, my friend is dying. Can you help?" then they heard gunfire" not here, I can't. Come along we'll get you and your friend to safety" The group hurried to their ships, with what salvage they had, and the injured Warlock. Then Excalibur asked," what's your name?" "Devrim Kay, the Eigth, at your service". They transmated aboard the ships- which looked like they were made of scrap metal (which they were)- and took off.

 **The Conqueror, Last City, Earth**

Stone looked over the Last City, after a hundred and ninety years, it was his to rule. Stone was once Commander of all Corcordat forces in the City when they were still in the Last City. After they Faction was banished, many Gaurdians still remained loyal to Lyzander, even long after his death. Stone searched for the Corcordat remmant, and found them in the EDZ. They were trying to survive out in the harsh wasteland. HE became their leader in serect and was planning to take over the Last City. And they did, it took centuries to build up their forces though. "Sir" Stone turned to see one of his soldiers walk up to him," the System is secure. The City and all outposts are under our control" "and of the 'Guardians'?" " those who fled are being hunted, and those foolish to remain have been executed." "Good, then our plan can go accordently" then the soldier asked," sir. Why do we need this weapon?" "This syetem is a lost cause. If Humanity is to floursh, it must have a clean slate. So this system must be destroyed." Stone's plan was to found a Concordat Empire.

 **The Farm, EDZ, Earth**

The four hour flight was coming to a close, when the ship arrived at the Outsider settlement the Farm. The Farm was one of the last Outsider settlements on earth. Because it was in the EDZ, the Speaker stayed away, making it a perfect refuge for them.


	4. Chapter 3: Summary of the Rest

**I'm summarizing the rest of the story because I can't get the details strait. Don't like it, deal with it.**

 **Campaign/Quests:**

After arriving at the Farm, Excalibur saw the shard from his and his Ghosts vision. Once they reached the "Shard of the Traveler" they found that the Taken were drawn to its corrupted Light, but also found Raya and Wretch- who also had the vision- the House of Dusk wasn't with them though. They believed their Kell was dead. After fighting the Taken, the Guardians got their Light back, with new powers (Sentinel, Arcstrider, and Dawnblade). Now they could take the fight to the Concordat. Sov's wounds were fatal however, he died in his friends arms.

Across the System and beyond, the new Guardians gathered allies like Amanda Holiday in Trostland, Deputy-Commander Sloan, Lady Eferdieat and the Skyburners on Titan, Cayde-6 and Failsafe on Nessus (in the Alpha Centurai System), and Ikora Rey, Asher, and the Hidden on Io. The House of Dusk rejoined after learning their Kell was alive, along with the House of Kings. They found a weapon that drifted into the Sol System called the "Almighty", a weapon that was used by original Cabal Empire, but was sent into deep space by order of Emperor Calus- the last Cabal Emperor- Stone (a former Guardian, leader of the Concordat, and once a good friend of Excalibur) planned to use the Almighty to destroy Sol and found an empire in Alpha Centurai, after stealing the Travelers Light.

But Wretch destroyed the weapon on his own, while Excalibur and Raya lead the attack on the City and Stone. Stone managed to steal enough Light to build an army of warbots and a suit of armor. On the Conqueror, the three Guardians faced Stone and won. As the fighting continued, the Traveler awoke, ending the battle and the Sol War.

The Concordat were defeated, and the Ekliskni and Cabal were allies of Humanity again. A new Consensus was formed conprising of Humans, Cabal, and Ekliskni. recolonization had also begun, and with the Militia to protect them, Humanity took back and claimed new territory. This was the dawn of a new Golden Age, however Excalibur, Raya, and Wretch were the only ones left with the Light, they were the last Guardians. The people wanted Excalibur to be leader of this new age, but he refused, stating that Guardians were brought back to protect people, not rule them.

 **The Trials of the Nine:**

The Guardians fought warriors of different races, from across the galaxy who were stranded there, in an unknown part of space. After defeating all of them… the Guardians are granted access to the "Third Spire". There they met the "Emissary" and were given powerful armor and weapons. When they entered the Spire, it felt like they stepped through space and time, there- a room that looked as if it was made of star stuff- was the Emissary again one last time. The only other thing in the room was a horse. It is unknown what the Trials are meant for, but now the Guardians have caught the attention of the Nine.

 **The** **Raid "High Orbit":**

Finally the Speaker was found, hiding in a space station orbiting Earth, now was the time for justice. When the Guardians arrived, they battled SIVA Frames, former-Commander Zavala, and finally the Speaker. After his defeat Excalibur saw his face- he was a broken man, stripped of power and title- but the Speaker had one last trick up his sleeve, he set the station to self destruct, but the Guardians got out just in time. The Speaker was dead.

 **Faction Rally:**

The Factions were greatly changed by this 'New Golden Age'. Only FWC wanted to be apart of it, they wanted to help the City when the next fight began. A faction devoted to studying war would be a valuable asset. However, Dead Orbit believed the Concordat were right in leaving Sol, "knowing" the alien races would betray humanity to claim the Light and left. New Monarchy openly opposed the new Consensus would doom the human race, believing that humanity needed a single leader, they declared the Consensus as "the enemy of humanity".

 **Iron Banner:**

The Iron Banner was now hosted by Dahlia 99-40 (not Saladin, he's dead) (a Redjack that tried to reveal the truth about the City, but failed.). And that's it, really for now. This helped train the Militia, seeing there were no more Guardians.

 **Epilogue:**

There were still enemies, the Vex, Hive, Taken, remnants of the Concordat, etc. The City was now a war zone where warlords- criminals seizing territory- fought the Militia and each other.

 **The End**

 **I wanted to show everyone my version of Destiny 1 and 2, here it is. I'm gonna work on a sequel to this story, but its a crossover of Destiny and Star Wars the Clone Wars. I don't why I like crossovers so much?!**


End file.
